grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis
A nurse along with her best friend Angela , the two are part of the building up of nurses in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, she grew up with her best friend Angela in the same town. The pair of them were known to never pay attention at school and were constantly talking and not taking any interest. Despite this lack of general care for things, the pair wanted to and managed to become nurses, despite having very little to know common sense or even common knowledge of medicine. They are soon found out very quickly to be horrific at their job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Angela and Mavis come to Grasmere Valley to live as well as work as nurses at the hospitals in Grasmere Valley. Mavis is in charge of Sarah Jenkins's phone as she hopes her ex from East Anglia doesn't get a hold of her or anyone else as she is acting in the Happy Boat. Kitty Baker ended up interrupting a scene to get Sarah to call Mavis as it was urgent. Sarah is very annoyed but takes the call. Mavis is frantic as her nurse pal Angela is not well and she needs help to figure out whether if someone's head fell off in the hospital meant they were dead. Sarah can't believe that Mavis was asking such an obvious question. Sarah who cannot believe how stupid the question is just simply hangs up. Volume 22 She along with Mavis and James Brook are with Tap Tap Tap at Waterlands the water park in Shally Town as they want to go on the elite water slide Lift Off which rumour had it many had died while going on it. Tap Tap Tap keeps boasting for ages, saying how well connected she is. When they go up the slide, The Instructor refused them to go until Tap Tap Tap said she was connected and knows the Mayor of Shally Town. The Instructor called up and found out that was the case and Tap Tap Tap was allowed on the ride while the other three were not. Tap Tap Tap goes on the ride thinking she is about to die and ends up in the kids pool splashing Johan, Yasmin, Jamie Goodridge and Rohan. The Instructor soon reveals how everyone assumed the ride was for the elite but in fact it is only reserved for the most annoying and irritating. The Mayor having met Tap Tap Tap and finding her insufferable granted her to go on, hoping that fear would be put into her and that even she may fall to her death! The others shocked by the answer but are thankful she is alive and not harmed, laugh at the idea. Volume 22 She along with Angela and James Brook are with Tap Tap Tap at Waterlands the water park in Shally Town as they want to go on the elite water slide Lift Off which rumour had it many had died while going on it. Tap Tap Tap keeps boasting for ages, saying how well connected she is. When they go up the slide, The Instructor refused them to go until Tap Tap Tap said she was connected and knows the Mayor of Shally Town. The Instructor called up and found out that was the case and Tap Tap Tap was allowed on the ride while the other three were not. Tap Tap Tap goes on the ride thinking she is about to die and ends up in the kids pool splashing Johan, Yasmin, Jamie Goodridge and Rohan. The Instructor soon reveals how everyone assumed the ride was for the elite but in fact it is only reserved for the most annoying and irritating. The Mayor having met Tap Tap Tap and finding her insufferable granted her to go on, hoping that fear would be put into her and that even she may fall to her death! The others shocked by the answer but are thankful she is alive and not harmed, laugh at the idea.